


Soziopath

by callisto24



Category: Pathology (2008)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Ende des Films, Teds Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soziopath

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung 1: Geschrieben für die community de_bingo in LiveJournal, zum Prompt: Drei Wünsche frei.   
> Anmerkung 2: Ich fragte mich mindestens über die Hälfte des Filmes hinweg, ob der nicht erfolgreicher oder leichter anzusehen gewesen wäre, hätte man als Zuschauer den Hauptcharakter zumindest ein klein wenig ins Herz schließen können. Aber während der zweiten Hälfte dachte ich mir, dass womöglich die Intention eine andere war, und es mehr um die Darstellung mehr oder weniger angepasster Sozio-/Psychopathie ging. Der Gedanke ließ mich nicht los.   
> Warnungen: Grüblerische Gedanken in Ich-Form.

Titel: Soziopath - Drei Wünsche frei  
Fandom: Pathology  
Rating: R  
Characters: Ted Gray, Jake Gallo  
Genre: Gen  
Inhalt: Nach dem Ende des Films, Teds Gedanken.   
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.   
Anmerkung 1: Geschrieben für die community de_bingo in LiveJournal, zum Prompt: Drei Wünsche frei.   
Anmerkung 2: Ich fragte mich mindestens über die Hälfte des Filmes hinweg, ob der nicht erfolgreicher oder leichter anzusehen gewesen wäre, hätte man als Zuschauer den Hauptcharakter zumindest ein klein wenig ins Herz schließen können. Aber während der zweiten Hälfte dachte ich mir, dass womöglich die Intention eine andere war, und es mehr um die Darstellung mehr oder weniger angepasster Sozio-/Psychopathie ging. Der Gedanke ließ mich nicht los.   
Warnungen: Grüblerische Gedanken in Ich-Form. 

*

Im Grunde nicht wirklich erstaunlich, dass ich davongekommen bin. Jake hatte es gewusst. Auch er wäre niemals erwischt worden. Trotz der Drogen, trotz seiner Ausraster war er immer intelligent genug gewesen, um seine Spuren zu verwischen.   
Ben und ich folgten seinem Beispiel penibel, und dass Ben redete, schloss ich von Anfang an aus. Er hatte zu viel Angst. Was das Beseitigen der Spuren anging, da war ich immer schon besser gewesen als Jake. Oder als jeder andere. Auch daher sein Zorn, hatte er doch immer gewusst, dass ich ihm überlegen gewesen war. Er konnte mir nie das Wasser reichen. 

Vielleicht sollte ich etwas empfinden, wenn nicht Schmerz, dann etwas anderes. Jake - auf seine Art – hatte einen Sieg davon getragen, war er doch nicht ohne Einfluss auf mein Leben geblieben, abgesehen von dem brutalen und irreparablen Einschnitt, den er verursacht hatte und den ich ihm weder in diesem noch einem anderen Leben verzeihen würde.   
Er war es gewesen, der als erster einen Teil von mir, in mir beobachtet hatte, den ich selbst unfähig gewesen war zu erkennen. Der einen der drei Wünsche, der unerkannten Sehnsüchte, tief in mir vergraben, durch meine Schutzschicht hindurch geahnt hatte.   
Dass ich dies eingestehe, wenn auch nur mir selbst gegenüber, sagt vieles über die Entwicklung aus, die ich durchlaufen habe. Ihm gegenüber hätte ich derartiges nie eingeräumt, und selbstverständlich ist mir klar, dass ihn seinerseits nichts anderes als egoistische Motive dazu getrieben hatten, mich in seinen kleinen Kreis aufzunehmen. In eine Gemeinschaft gefährlicher Psychopathen, von denen ich mich so gerne distanzieren würde. 

Ich denke, dass Ben mir glaubt. Er vertraut mir, dass die Drogen eine Rolle gespielt hatten, dass ich überarbeitet gewesen war, unter Druck stand – immer unter Druck, dass ich bis zum Schluss die Tragweite der Geschehnisse nicht überblicken konnte.   
Er respektiert mich dafür, dass ich dem ein Ende setzte, so radikal dieses Ende auch ausgesehen hatte.   
Nein, Ben ahnt nichts davon. Nichts von dem Windstoß der Klarheit, in dem ich für Momente stand. Nichts von der Freiheit, dem ekstatischen Vergnügen. Nichts von dem Fehlen der Reue, dem Fehlen der Trauer.   
Ich kann mir selbst einreden, dass ich Schmerz empfinde. Doch letztendlich weiß ich sehr gut, dass es eine Lüge ist. Dass Leben und Tod keinen Unterschied bedeuten. Wie sonst sollte ich in diesem Job eine Karriere hinlegen? 

Wenn man überhaupt sagen kann, dass es mir um jemanden leid tut, dann um Juliette. Und wenn ich behaupte, dass Jake etwas Verborgenes in mir erkannt hatte, dann war es Juliette, die dieses hervorlockte. Die eine andere Sehnsucht in mir fand und erfüllte, einen unersättlichen Wunsch nach Hemmungslosigkeit, der neu für mich gewesen war, der meinen Fall einleitete. 

Mein Leben lang war ich kontrolliert gewesen, konzentriert. Mein Fokus blieb jede Sekunde auf ein Ziel gerichtet und in keinem einzigen Moment zweifelte ich die Bedeutung des Ziels an. Es war der Ehrgeiz, der mich auf gewisse Weise auch gerettet hat, immer noch rettet. 

Bis zu einer Grenze, die er dann überschritten hatte, war auch Jake fokussiert gewesen, fraglos. Andernfalls wäre er nicht so weit gekommen. Andernfalls wäre er längst aufgefallen, wäre seine Störung längst bekannt gewesen. 

Vielleicht jedoch ist es auch ein Zeichen der Verrohung unserer Gesellschaft, der Blindheit und Intoleranz, die diese auszeichnet, dass keiner von uns Spielern in den Tiefen der Pathologie jemals auch nur in Verdacht geriet.   
Das Stichwort lautet Status. Keiner von uns hatte sich hochkämpfen müssen, keiner von uns war in einer Familie, in einem Umfeld aufgewachsen, das ihn nicht von Anfang an gefordert und gefördert hatte. Die soziale Anpassung kann erlernt werden, wird erlernt, erkennt der Verstand die Notwendigkeit derselben. Die Vorteile derselben. Welchen Grund sollte es geben, sich den Konventionen und den Vorschriften einer Gesellschaft zu entziehen, von der man doch nur Nutzen genoss?   
Wir alle waren reich gesegnet. Wir besaßen Talent, Intelligenz, Ehrgeiz, Willen und die notwendige Skrupellosigkeit, um für den Preis zu kämpfen, den wir fraglos eines Tages erhielten. Selbst wenn ich besser war als Jake, selbst wenn mir - nicht gänzlich ohne Hilfe von Gwen - alle Türen offenstanden, und ich Jake somit auf den zweiten Platz verwies, so hätte seine Karriere doch nie gewackelt, wenn er nicht die Kontrolle aufgegeben hätte. 

Ich verstand ihn, zu gut sogar. Es fühlte sich phänomenal an, die Kontrolle aufzugeben, zu fliegen, sich in Wildheit und Lust einer Offenbarung hinzugeben, die über den abgesteckten, den so genau durchgeplanten Alltag, den fest betonierten Zukunftsplan hinauswies. 

Nicht, dass ich hier falsch verstanden werde. Ich habe keine Schuldgefühle, die auf dem lächerlichen Gedanken beruhen, dass ich Gwen betrogen habe. Auch keine aufgrund der Momente von Freiheit und Ekstase, die Juliette mir geschenkt hatte. Oder der berauschenden Wirkung, die das Adrenalin verursacht, benutzt man sein Wissen, seine Macht, um Gott zu spielen, um sich den einen, den fundamentalen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Um Leben zu beenden.   
Nichts davon war falsch, nichts davon wirklich riskant. Ich fühle auch keine Schuld dafür, was ich Jake angetan habe, oder was ich in Bens Augen sah, während ich es tat. Ben ist näher daran einer von uns zu sein, als er oder ich erwartet hätten.   
Und ist das ein Wunder? 

Es stimmt etwas nicht mit uns, mit uns, die wir diesen Beruf ergreifen. Die wir diesen Beruf ausüben. Die wir Tag für Tag unsere Messer in menschliche Körper senken. Ob in lebendige oder in tote, ist zweitrangig. Wir wissen es, wir wissen, wie schmal der Grad ist. Wie groß die Gefahr, dass ein Zittern der Hand, ein falscher Gedanke, ein kurzer Moment der Ablenkung Leben in Tod verwandelt.   
Und wir akzeptieren das Risiko, akzeptieren die Gefahr. Auch, weil wir wissen, dass wir mit den Konsequenzen leben können. Nicht nur, weil das System uns schützt. Sondern auch, weil einige winzige Eigenheiten unserer Anatomie, des Frontallappens, womöglich der Großhirnrinde, uns davon abhalten, Konsequenzen auf uns zu beziehen.   
Glauben Sie, während meiner Tätigkeit für Unicef hätte es mich erschüttert zu sehen, in welchem Elend manche Menschen leben? Natürlich glauben Sie es, denn ich weiß, welcher Anblick mich erschüttern sollte, welcher mich glücklich erscheinen lässt, welcher traurig.   
Es ist nicht einmal gespielt. Ich fühle, was ich fühlen will, was ich fühlen soll. 

Ich fühlte Schmerz bei Gwens Tod, nach ihrer Ermordung. Grenzenlosen, zerstörerischen Schmerz. Ihr Tod nahm mir alles, raubte mir meine Zukunft, meine Sicherheit. Raubte mir das Ziel, auf das ich hingearbeitet hatte. Mit einem Schlag waren alle Strategien vernichtet. 

Ich hatte es genossen, sie an meiner Seite gesehen. Das Bild war angenehm gewesen, perfekt. Das Leben, für das ich gedacht war. Es verlieh mir Ansehen, Macht, Erfolg. Wir waren gut zusammen. 

Sie mochte mich nicht gekannt, nicht verstanden haben, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Die dunklen Seiten in mir, die ich gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, wären nie an die Oberfläche getreten, hätte Jake nicht vergessen, dass Grausamkeit und Rücksichtslosigkeit immer eine Rechtfertigung benötigt. Dass ein nachweisbarer, ein jederzeit aufdeckbarer Grund im Spiel sein musste. Dass zumindest der Gedanke an Gerechtigkeit, an eine gewisse Fairness erhalten bleiben sollte, wollte man, dass die Gesellschaft, dass andere verziehen, vielleicht sogar verstanden. 

Vorsicht wie diese gebot allein die Rationalität. Abschaum zu opfern wird nicht öffentlich akzeptiert, aber stillschweigend geduldet. Das Bild muss heil bleiben. Das Gemüt ruhig.   
Wir alle können ruhig schlafen, obwohl wir wissen, dass unsere Art zu leben für andere Menschen, für die Natur, für die Erde den baldigen Untergang bedeutet. Wir alle können damit leben, dass unsere Nationen über Leichen gehen, damit wir unsere Standards behalten. Wir alle können verdrängen. Wir alle sind Soziopathen, denen es gelingt, die Verantwortung von uns zu schieben. 

Denn einer muss es ja tun. Einer muss sich die Hände schmutzig machen. Einer wühlt mit seinen Fingern in kranken Eingeweiden, um todbringende Verwachsungen zu entfernen. 

Helden sind die, welche den Sieg davontragen. Ob sie nun das Geschwür aus einem Leib oder aus einem Land entfernen, das Ergebnis ist dasselbe. Helden sind die, welche für das Wohlbefinden derer sorgen, die uns am Herzen liegen. Selbst wenn der Rest der Welt vor die Hunde geht. 

Warum also soll ich hier der Psychopath sein? Bin ich das überhaupt? Oder bin ich nur die bessere Variante dieser Generation. Einer von denen, die wissen, worauf es ankommt. Und die darauf hinarbeiten, sich ihren Anspruch zu sichern. Und damit den der Menschen um sie herum.   
Wir sind die Zukunft. Wir sind stark. Wir nehmen uns, was wir wollen. Wir schaffen unsere eigene Gerechtigkeit. Und wir sind klug genug, um im Rahmen allgemeingültiger Regeln nach ihr zu handeln.   
Morris weiß das. Vielleicht ahnte er einen Teil der Wahrheit. Doch er entschied sich für mich. Weil ihm klar wurde, dass mein Können, mein Wissen und meine Erfahrung den kleinen Defekt in meiner Psyche ausgleichen. 

Nie wieder wird mir etwas Vergleichbares unterlaufen. Nie wieder werde ich morden, werde die Macht erfahren.   
Blake weckte diesen Wunsch, diesen Dämon in mir, und Blake trug ihn wieder zu Grabe. 

Jetzt ist es anders. Ich bin ein funktionierender Soziopath, einer, der unserer Gesellschaft nutzt, den sie schätzt. Wie jene, die dafür sorgen, dass der Staat an Krieg und Gewalt verdient, wie jene, die Dörfer und Landstriche für ihren Profit ins Unglück stürzen, wie jene, die sich als Henker verdingen und gleichzeitig Ärzte nennen. Wo sollen wir die Grenze ziehen, wenn die Gesellschaft uns Recht gibt. Wenn sie uns durch ihr Wollwollen zu einem Teil von ihr macht und somit den Vorwurf, den man uns entgegen schleudert freiwillig entkräftet. 

Es wäre interessant, läge nicht eine gewisse Tragik in der Tatsache, dass auf diese Weise irgendwann, irgendeiner von uns, vielleicht auch viele, den entscheidenden Auslöser betätigen, um unsere Spezies von der Bildfläche zu fegen.   
Letztendlich haben wir nichts Besseres verdient. Denn Menschen, die nur sich sehen, denen es unmöglich ist, das Elend anderer zu begreifen, denen sollte keine Macht geschenkt werden. 

Ich verstehe das Argument, und doch ergreife ich das, was mir geschenkt wird, mit beiden Händen.   
Wofür ich gearbeitet habe und wofür ich weiterhin arbeiten werde. Ich werde auch heiraten, jemanden finden, der mir das bieten kann, was Gwen für mich war. Eines Tages werde ich Morris verabschieden. Und all jene, die so sind wie er. Dinosaurier in einem Haifischbecken. Denn wir Haie werden nur besser, wenn wir uns aneinander messen, wenn wir nach Beute jagen und gewinnen.   
Ich verstehe die Haie um mich herum. Wie ich Blake verstanden habe und Juliette. Lässt man uns jagen, werden wir Großes erreichen. Und wenn wir nicht die Welt verschlingen, dann zumindest uns gegenseitig.   
Drei Wünsche hatte ich frei, drei Wünsche wurden mir erfüllt. Mit dem letzten bin ich davongekommen. Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Und ich werde danach handeln. 

 

Ende


End file.
